What he wants
by ClarissaMorgensternFray
Summary: Clary is training in the practice room at the institute 6 months after CoHF, when someone unexpectant intrudes, how will she react to this old foe? Will she get answers, or will they play her like she played them a few months back... Spoilers. Clace, sizzy, malec, mat. Rated T because paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my new story about The Mortal Instruments, but I'm not going to go into much detail as it will ruin the plot, so here goes, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot **

Clary P.O.V.

I was throwing daggers in the training room at the New York institute whilst pondering the last 6 months since the Dark War, when my thoughts kept trailing back to Sebastian, I threw a dagger at the target in anger, thinking about when I killed my brother with Heosphoros, The Dawn Bringer which had the heavenly fire trapped inside it, which was originally inside a blade sent from heaven called Glorious, I remember using Glorious on Jace to sever his connection with Sebastian, who had bonded Jace to him with a rune so he could control him, I remembered after stabbing Jace I thought I had killed him, that Sebastian had removed the good from him and made him evil, this triggered another 2 daggers at the target. The night at Lilith and Asmodeus' dimension sprang to mind, Sebastian's black eyes closing, then Sebastian's good side showing, how he should have been if my stupid idiot of a father hadn't of given him demon blood, the GREEN eyes that matched mine, saying to call him Jonathan and then saying sorry and helping us, the green eyed boy that was my brother, my good one, dead. _It's your fault that he is dead Clary, you know it is. _My mind taunted, another dagger gone, maybe I do have a dark heart in me like he said, I do keep taunting myself and wishing bad things on people from my past, _stop thinking nonsense, you know it isn't true Clary. _I threw another dagger, which I realised was my last one, I looked up at the target to see that all of my daggers had hit square in the chest, right where the heart would be. I cursed my excellent precision, wishing that I would miss just once, so I could ask Jace for help, seeing as he had stopped giving help with throwing daggers when I had managed to throw every dagger the way I just did, after saying that the day I missed would be the day he would help me throw again. I retrieved the daggers and threw them all again, but this time I had blindfolded myself, seeing if my precision was as perfcet as it seemed, I took the blindfold off once I had ran out of blades to see that again, they were all straight in the heart, I sighed in defeat and retrieved the daggers again, but also picked up some throwing stars, my memory of the house was triggered, when Sebastian had thrown a throwing star at Jace with fast precision unexpectedly, and Jace catching it just as fast and precise, I shuddered at the memory and turned around so I was facing the wall and threw the five daggers backwards at the target, all making the usual thud they made when they all hit the target, I sighed knowing they had hit and got a throwing star ready and then I flung it threw the air backwards, I then started getting ready to throw the next one when my intuitive side kicked in, realising that there was none of the usual thud or clatter of it falling to the ground, someone had to of caught it, but everyone was out getting food and the Lightwood parents were in Idris for a clave meeting and even if people were back they knew not to catch my weapons mid-throw let alone disturb me while training. Again my mind went to Sebastian _it can't be him, I_ killed_ him, end of story I killed- _I tensed and slowly turned around, to see that my deductions were somehow correct, standing in front of the target was the dark grey, emotionless eyes and snowy white hair, clad in black shadowhunting gear which brought his eyes out even more than his hair, with the throwing star in his hand, as I had expected. Sebastian. I grimaced at the sight of him, which gained a smirk.

"Nice throwing little sis, last time I saw you fight you were a weakling, can I have a try?" He said innocently, whilst flinging the star towards me at top speed, but I put my hand up just as fast and caught it, I saw a flicker of respect in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. I dropped the throwing star on the floor after a few seconds of staring in confusion. I then decided to forget the confusion and put my practice in motion, I dropped all my weapons except a dagger and swiftly ran towards him with my fists clenched, I hit him, hard in his annoyingly pretty face, causing his nose to bleed, he snarled in anger and retaliated, hitting me in the stomach, but it didn't take much affect as I dodged to the right a bit, so he ended up hitting my hip, I grabbed his arm and flipped him using a judo move Jace had taught me a few months back, if Jace saw me now he would be so impressed I thought after hitting Sebastian in the stomach so he doubled over on the floor in pain.

"What are you doing here Seb and how are you still alive!?" I questioned ready to cause damage until he spoke. He smirked.

"Oh Clarissa, I would tell you how I survived but then I'd have to kill you and I don't think either of us want that do we?" He spoke. I kicked him in the unmentionables and grinned at him. He growled in pain as he doubled over again, regained himself amd looked me straight in the eye again as I said the next words.

"I think you should reconsider what you just said, seeing as your the one on the floor with a bust lip, nose bleed and the probable inability to reproduce and me? I have barely a scratch on me" I replied with confidence and danger. He saw his chance, realising I was no longer tense and my guard was down and did something I hadn't expected. In a flash he had put his hand up and connected his fist with my face, I heard the crack and realised that he had probably broke my jaw, but realised that he hadn't, he had just slightly cracked it, it hurt, yes, but I would not give him the satisfaction of showing pain, instead I smirked and his eyes showed anger at his defeat of showing my pain, but it was gone again. I realised he had me pinned against the wall with the dagger I was just holding raised in his hand. I started calculating how to get out of this position when I realised there was only one way, he saw my calculation too and grinned, using his knees to stop my legs from moving. I snarled at him in defeat, he grinned, knowing he had won this round.

"Are you sure about that Clarissa?" He spoke with just as much confidence. I played along, remembering a trick Izzy had taught me once when in a position like this.

"I suppose you have me now don't you?" I spoke in mock defeat, getting ready to do the trick, as I thought he relaxed a little, subconciously taking the pressure off my legs, I smiled an innocent smile at him, leaned in puckering up with my eyes closed and then opened one eye to see he had leaned closer too, with his lips waiting for the kiss he would never get, I smirked at his weakness and kicked him in the unmentionables again, he opened his eyes in anger, fell to the ground and growled at me so I smirked and growled back, mimicking him, when I noticed everyone was stood at the door in shock. Izzy started smirking, Jace looked impressed, Alec and Simon looked confused and Magnus, well he was a mix of everything, I looked down at Seb to make sure he wasn't looking and put my finger to my lips to tell them to stay quiet.

"Yep, definately not having kids anytime soon brother, will you tell me why and how your here now? I mean I tricked you, twice actually in the past 6 months, I think the only one who might be dead at the end of this is you" I spoke, this time not letting my guard down. He looked so mad I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why should I tell you Clarissa?" He said defiantly, I punched him in the jaw and this time I knew I had broke it, he tried to get up, so I let him, knowing how to get him to speak.

"Well, considering I have you against a wall with a knife raised, I think you should give me an explanation before I kill you" He looked at me with raised eyebrows and smirked.

"Thanks for telling me that but I just remembered something, you dont have a knife, or me against a wall, probably should told me that when it happens?" I had him where I wanted him, smirking, I kicked the knife out of his hand, much to his dismay when he realised what was happening, I grabbed the knife and paused.

"Well, I do have the knife brother, but you are right, I don't have you against a wall, but I don't HAVE to have you against a wall, considering you just saw me blindfolded and facing the other way while throwing daggers, and they all hit the desired part of the target, all I need to do is throw this and you would be dead, get talking Sebastian" he grimaced knowing I was right, then he smirked and walked to the wall and put his hands up, asking with his actions for me to pin him up, I walked over and pinned him against the wall and then did the unexpected, I stabbed him near the chest and he hissed in pain.

"That's for underestimating me, but you chose the right option, now talk" I commanded. He suddenly smirked.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you" He said, which I was shocked to see, I let my surprise be visible.

"How can I trust you?" I said, knife raised again.

"Just trust me sister, if you play a game of truth or dare with me and get the knife out of my face, I will explain everything you want to know, including how I am alive"

"Okay... But why truth or dare?" I spoke distrustingly, he smirked and said;

"Because what I want is you and I know I can't have you, plus everyone is here and I can embarrass you all with truths and annoy you with the dares" he spoke steadily, I put the knife down and let him go, he sunk to the ground in obvious pain as I explained the series of events to my friends, who laughed and smirked at how I managed to beat him up, Jace looked proud, Simon looked dazed, Alec, Izzy amd Magnus looked excited and shocked that I had it in me. I noticed that Jace was putting iratzes on my wounds, once they were done I healed Seb and calld Maia to tell her the situation and told her to bring her boyfriend Bat, about 20 minutes later we were all gathered in a circle in the library. Izzy was explaining the rules, which everyone agreed to.

"Here's the forfeit; if you don't answer a truth or do the dare you have to take an item of clothing off" Izzy squealed in excitement at the thought of playing truth or dare, everyone groaned at the forfeit, except Seb, who was looking at everyone like they were his prey. Once everyone settled down and it was agreed that Seb should start since it was his idea, he started, although everyone looked concerned about what he might do.

"Now then... Where to start?" He spoke like he was ready for war as he glanced over his prey...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I noticed that I didn't get any reviews on this story and when I read it over I noticed that what Seb wanted was a bit pathetic so I decided to clarify that Truth or Dare isn't the Plot of this story, it's just a filler to keep the mystery of how he is alive and what he wants. Anyway on with the story before I reveal too much, please follow, fave and review if you enjoyed this chapter! (Sorry it took so long!)**

**E x**

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

I glanced over the faces of my 'opponents' as I grinned, when my eyes finally landed on Clary. I noticed sadness, worry and brokenness on her face, she looks as if the past 8 or so months of her life have made her strong, I mean, I suppose that I did bind and kidnap her stupid boyfriend and our dad kidnapped our mum and I suppose she had been through two wars, seen a lot of death and seems to have trained her life away lately, as well as see her brother possibly fake her death. I know I should feel guilt and embarrassed at what I have put her through, but I am slightly a demon, I don't show emotion like that, instead I'm feeling proud and impressed with what I've done to her, we have made her stronger, I mean, come on her throw is just as good as mine, maybe even better! But now is not the time to compare her strength to mine, I have a game to play and not just truth or dare.

"Clary, truth or dare?" I questioned, trying to keep a straight face, the real reason why I said truth or dare is because I need info and what better way to get info then play a unsuspecting game of truth or dare?

"Truth" she replied anxiously, as if expecting me to say something bad, I smirked, knowing that my plan was working and decided to start slow and get the answers I actually care about in later questions.

"If you didn't get into the shadow world by our father and carried on living as a mundane..." I paused, showing my hate for the things. They are so clueless and ignorant, they probably wouldn't thank us for saving their lives because 'If we can't see them, they can't harm us'. Fools.

I carried on "... Would Simon have a chance with ending up with you?" Simple question, but large impact, especially on Izzy, Jace and Simon, think of the tension this will cause... I smirked my signature smirk as a saw anger, suspicion and jealousy flash through Jace and Izzy's eyes, Simon looked curious, obviously not seeing his girlfriend's reaction.

"I don't know, I mean, how can I think of that when I can't imagine life without the shadow world any more, it's part of me, why do you care anyway?" Relief passed through everyone's eyes, damn it I was hoping for tension, wrong question I suppose.

"No reason" I lied, she looked at me warily but then let it go.

"Okay... Alec, truth or dare?" She questioned, her eyes softer now, as if looking at someone she sort of trusts is better than looking at her own brother, I grimaced, hoping to hide my betrayed look but sadly, Jace caught me and grinned like a Cheshire cat at my weakness.

"Dare" He replied with a attempted brave face, why is he so worried about a dare? It's only my sister how bad can it be?

"I dare you to kiss someone who isn't a former crush or current boyfriend" She grins manically, I stand corrected, I mean he won't kiss Simon, that's his sister's boyfriend and he definitely won't kiss Izzy, that's his sister and he can't kiss Clary, Jace will kill him, that only leaves me... He looks at me after registering my theory in his mind, so I did a kissy face to him and he immediately took his top off, leaving Magnus staring at his 6 pack, causing laughter all round, even me, much to everyone's surprise, including mine; I haven't been right lately, I haven't felt the same as I used to and I can't put my finger on what is wrong yet.

"Izzy truth or dare" Alec asked, shock still present on his face from my unusual show of emotion. My laughs are usually forced, fake, or evil, and that was none of the above.

"Um, have you met me? Dare of course!" She said enthusiastically, she seems daring, I note. **(See what I did there? No? Ok, I'll get on with it then) **

**"**I dare you to run around the institute naked screaming where are my clothes! Someone stole my clothes! Until someone sees you" He smirked, proud of himself for making such a dare.

She just smirked and said "Challenge accepted" She then proceeded to strip and run around the halls until Jocelyn walked in to the institute carrying groceries, she saw Isabelle and dropped the groceries on the floor, proceeding to run out of the institute crying and wailing about how teenagers can't control themselves, Izzy came back looking embarrassed and accomplished for completing her dare, she then threw her clothes back on and sat back down while everyone laughed.

"Simon, truth or dare" She asked, Simon looked startled as he replied with truth, she had a small, anxious smile on her face as she asked her next question;

"Have you ever had sex before?" She asked, looked ready to murder if it wasn't her.

Simon looked nervous as he got ready to answer. Oh by the Devil! He dated my sister, MY SISTER! I swear if he touched her he will die!

"Yes..." He replied cautiously. _GET READY TO DIE! _My head was screaming as I cracked my knuckles, preparing for a murder.

"Who with?" Izzy asked, looking slightly angry, she was cracking her knuckles too, Simon looked around anxiously when he saw Clary looked at him sympathetically. It was my sister wasn't it, they wouldn't be like this if it wasn't.

"With the love of my life." Simon stated proudly, his expression was changing to mischief and I realised he had been joking all along, Clary picking up fast and acting as a wingman, they are good at that!

"WHAT! WHO IS THIS BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Izzy looked incredulous, she obviously hasn't seen Simon's change of heart, he was smirking now.

"Well, I better not say, I don't want my girlfriend killing herself do I?" Simon looked like he had made a big achievement as he looked up at her as she started adding up the conversation and looks, there must've been a click as she started grinning, obviously proud of Simon for fooling her, it mustn't be very easy I suppose, she held her hand out to Simon and he shook it.

"Well played babe, well played" Everyone was in hysterics at the couple and Jace seemed relieved as he clapped Clary on the back.

This was my moment, everyone has forgotten about the game for a bit.

"Hey Cary!" Everyone immediately stopped laughing and gave me glares, I knew I was hated but wow! This is like a hate fan club!

"Yes..." She replied, giving me a look that could kill.

"Before we carry on with the game can I ask you something?" I asked, I need to know if my guess was right.

"Yes..." She replied again.

"How did you get so good at fighting?" I asked, the last time I saw my sister she was weak, she had no clue how to fight and could only do close range murder and was rubbish at fighting, now, she is guaranteed to be the best female Shadowhunter out there who isn't afraid of killing or threatening.

"Oh I don't know, I jumped off a cliff and became an awesome fighter? WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID DUMBO? I trained! I thought my good brother had died along with my evil brother, but sadly the evil one seems to have lived to tell the tale!" She seemed furious, she is also a lot feistier and dangerous than when I last saw her too.

For a while we all sit in silence, everyone leaning closer in the circle to see how I would reply. I look at Clary's broken face and suddenly take back what I thought earlier, I do feel guilty, I did want to come back different to what I am now...

Suddenly I feel a change inside me, and I realised what had caused the emotions of sadness, worry, anger and rage on her face. Me. I am responsible for everything. That was when my heart contracted, not the part of my heart that pumps blood around my body, the part that feels emotions. I felt emotions that I'd never experienced before wash over me, but I guessed that they were mundane emotions, I also made note that I had no thoughts of horrible things for Jace, who I used to despise for being my sisters when I couldn't have her, but now I feel happiness towards Clary and Jace's relationship. I also feel the need to apologise again for all the things I have done wrong. I put my head down in shame as I spoke.

"Clary, I'm sorry for making you angry, it was just a question, no big deal, please don't hold this grudge that you all have against me for what I have done, how can I not be evil when I have demon blood inside me and was raised to be evil, I regret creating the Endarkened but it was what I was made to do, I wish I hadn't though, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done from the minute I met you to this very second, it was the evil inside me controlling my actions, I wish I was the brother and son you and Joceyln wanted, but I can't help what I am, It's part of me I suppose" I finished my speech and looked up to find everyone staring at me in shock, their shock getting bigger by the minute. I guess they hadn't expected an apology, I hadn't expected to give one either. I don't feel right, there is definitely something wrong with me, but I kind of like it...

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Did I just hear that right? Is my supposed-to-be-dead-evil-brother apologising?! I look around, allowing my shock to cover my face, I noticed everyone looked shocked, even Seb had slight shock present on his face as he realised his words, he's probably messing with us, pretending to be good, trying to get on our good sides so we will trust him again, like we had when we first met him, before he killed all those people.

That was when he looked up at us all.

His eyes were green...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry for the cliffie! I have an idea for the plot though. I was wondering if you would give me 5 reviews for the next chapter. (Don't worry, if there isn't 5 reviews by next week I will update anyway, I'm not cruel!)**

**Bye! **

**E x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, I just want to say that if this chapter is bad I'm so sorry, you see I just got back from my brothers grave and my emotions are all over because I really want to see him in the flesh again, I'm sure some of you can relate to this, but my brother was very young when he died and he didn't get to have a future and so that partly relates to how Clary reacts here, some of these events have happened to me so please don't judge how I portray her.**

**Sorry for ^ but just a warning if you are sensitive to deep actions please don't carry on as this does include self harm and slightly depressing moments.**

**It may be a bit heavy, I'm sorry for that, just my mood when I wrote this.**

**Sorry for the late chapter! ****I'll get on with it! Remember all characters belong to Cassandra Claire!**

**E x**

* * *

**Clary P.O.V.**

His eyes are green! I'm not imagining things I swear! I know I'm not hallucinating because I've rubbed my eyes at least 10 times and looking around everyone else's jaws have dropped too, Seb looks confused, he seriously doesn't realise does he? I rub my eyes one more time.

"What?" He questioned suspiciously, I tentatively leaned closer and looked into his emerald green eyes, there was no sign of those horrible colourless black eyes that showed no emotion, now his eyes definitely matched mine and they even had a few flecks of blue in them, his eyes were finally a window to his soul and they showed worry, loneliness and confusion.

"Your eyes, they are green!" I exclaimed, his face showed happiness and delight, as if he had been hoping that this day would come, the day he was good and normal, my brother.

I slowly walked over to the other side of the library to where he was sat, but by the time I got there I had been running. He looked surprised as I launched myself to him, causing him to put his arms up in defence, thinking I was attacking him until he realised I was hugging him, you see, when he died I saw MY brother, not my father's twisted son, and it made me guilty, I thought I'd lost the brother I had finally realised I had, evil or not. The long sleeves on my tank top must have rolled up, because as I parted away from him his smile left his face and he paled as he looked down for a second.

At first I was confused but then I remembered what was there, on my arm currently, I rushed to pull my sleeves down as fast as I could but it was too late, he had registered what it was, and so had everyone else, including Jace. I rushed away from them, trying to run away from the scene and into my room so I could lock the door and think of an excuse, but I wasn't fast enough, Jace caught my wrist, pushing my sleeves up as he looked at my arms in shock and anger, as if I had ruined his life, he had tears in his eyes. He seemed to be holding back from exploding on me in disgust. It's funny how a scene can change like that, happiness into horror and shock with the click of the fingers.

"Clary." His voice was firm, I tried to keep a hard look on my face, as if it was nothing, but of course it isn't.

"Yes Jace?" I questioned as casually and innocently as I could, but it just seemed to make him angrier.

"WHAT IN THE ANGEL RAZIEL IS THIS!?" I obviously said the wrong thing as his fingers were digging into my wrist, cutting my circulation to my hand off, I looked at my wrist meaningfully and he let go, realising how hard he had been clenching my wrist. I brushed the question off, looking at the cuts on my arm as if I had only just realised I had them.

"Ohhhh, that! Heh heh, erm... It's just a few scratches?" I answered, the game was up, before he could reply I ran away, into my room where I grabbed my stele and other important things like my weapons (including Heosphoros) and my art stuff, I also grabbed my pocket knife from the bathroom cupboard and fled towards the open door of my room in tears, although what was open space quickly became a hard wall.

I looked up nervously, expecting to see Jace or Simon, heck maybe even Izzy, but what I saw instead was Magnus?

He smiled down at me nervously and turned me around and guided me back into my room like a child who had been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar, where I came from, he then proceeded to lock the door, but with magic, not the key, I turned towards him, confused at why he was here and not someone else and also why he just locked us into my room together.

I walked back towards the door and turned the knob, uselessly hoping it would open when I knew it wouldn't, when I turned back around and sat on my bed. Magnus was looking at me with an amused look in his eyes at my feeble and stupid attempt of trying to open a door that was obviously locked.

"Clary, I just locked the door with my powers, you saw me, no one can get in or out unless I let them, don't bother trying puppy dog eyes either, this is important" His face was deadly serious now, so I sighed and gave up my useless attempt at guilting my way out of the situation I had put myself in.

"Why do you have cuts on your arms Clary, the truth please" He demanded

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you the first time I got them" I gave up with a sigh.

"Go on" He rushed, but backed down at the sight of my stubborn glare.

_"So it was the day that Seb had died, I thought that I had killed not only my evil brother, who I was fine with killing, but also my good brother, who never had a chance to live life how he wanted to, and I had just killed him like killing an unborn child._

_ I beat myself up emotionally for it and by the morning I needed to let my anger out, so I grabbed a pocket knife from my bathroom cupboard and placed it against my arm, but I was scared to put myself in pain, so at first I told myself to man up, it was just a knife, I had killed my brother with a fucking sword and I hadn't even hesitated, I felt like deserved it, like I was empty inside._

_But when I pressed it over my skin it hurt so bad, so I decided to just graze my arm with the knife when I felt like that, like I had nothing to live for, but I put just a tiny bit more pressure each time, but I did stop after a month, I promise, I just relapsed a few weeks ago and you guys happened to notice it, I've been in the training room as an alternative, that's how I got so good at fighting"_

I trailed off, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've come to trust Magnus with most of my secrets and I know he won't judge me. He looked at me sympathetically and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell someone, we wouldn't have judged, we could, and will help you" He said, his face slowly brightening again, probably at the idea of helping someone again, it's been a while since people needed help and Magnus has been getting bored, despite the fact he has Alec, but I think he just wants an adventure, or something close to it.

"Magnus, no it's fine, I couldn't say anything because you all would get concerned, especially Jace, plus I can cope, my reason has gone now, Seb is alive, whether I killed him or not it doesn't matter, he needs me and I need my older brother, I can get through this on my own, I promise I won't do it again, it doesn't matter anyway, I use a healing rune to get rid of the cuts and pain anyway, I'm not in danger, but if I need help I'll come straight to you" I said truthfully, okay so it wasn't all true but it doesn't matter, I'm not in danger or anything.

I walked over to the door and looked back with a pointed glance, he sighed in realisation that I wasn't saying anything else and clicked his fingers, blue sparks hitting the door, turning it blue before it opened to my touch. To my surprise when I opened the door Izzy, Simon, Jace, Alec and Seb fell through, obviously not expecting me to open the door while they eavesdropped.

"You can stop eavesdropping and come in now" I laughed, but they weren't having it, they looked incredulous, I suppose I would too if I found out my best friend self harmed and didn't tell me, but Seb looked something else, guilty? Anxious? Overwhelmed? I couldn't tell.

I turned around and drew a quick iratze on my arm, when I was dragged out the room, I reflexively turned around and threw a punch at whoever had startled me like that, everyone knows not to kidnap me like that, so when they let go and fell to the floor I turned around and realised that I had just hit my brother, and now his nose is bleeding. I face palmed and shook my head, smirking.

"What the heck was that for Clarissa!" He shouted in dismay, I laughed at his innocent remark and replied.

"I wouldn't of had to if you hadn't of tried to kidnap me, since Edom I have been on high alert you know, you have joined the others in finding that out the hard way, I once broke Izzy's arm when she tried to tap me on the shoulder to tell me something, I twisted her arm round in a full circle, I think she was about to ask me to be her parabatai too!" I chuckled at the memory, when Sebastian snapped me back to reality.

"Clary, I heard the conversation and-"

"Everyone heard the conversation you fool" I tried to stay light-hearted, but I only get a small smile in return.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but was it true? What you said? You self-harmed because of me, for me?" He looked nervous, his arm sub-consciously rubbing the back of his head whilst looking down.

"Um, yeah, I thought I'd killed you, I mean your eyes are green right, you aren't faking things right?" I questioned with mock suspicion.

"No, of course not, it's just, I need you to promise not to waste your blood on me"

"I certainly wasted my blood on you, you aren't even bloody dead!"I joked, he didn't appreciate it either, he crossed his arms and looked at me like a dad about to give his child a serious speech, I frowned anxiously.

"Clarissa, I need you to help me with something" He looked shocked at actually asking for help, but I pretended not to notice, I was too shocked to process the current conversation.

Before I answered I looked over to the rest of the gang to see that Magnus was still filling them in on anything they didn't hear and saving my butt by arguing back when they judged me for not speaking up about my depressed state. Thank the angel I have Magnus on my side, Alec will back down first, then Jace, then Izzy, then Simon, but they will still be worried for me.

"Help with what?" I finally choked out. This time the suspicion was real and evident in my voice, what could my brother, the boy who never needs help or at least never admit it, need help with?

I suppose he is stubborn like me. He sighed in defeat at my look, which asked for an explanation, he looked up and then our eyes met, green on green, he looked serious and pleading.

"Sometimes my eyes are green like they are now, showing how I would've been if that bastard called our father didn't destroy me before I was even born, and sometimes they are black and I'm evil again, how our idiotic father made me to be, I hate it. It's like I have a split personality and I want to get rid of it" He explained.

"Ok, but how am I supposed to help?" I questioned nervously.

"Come back to Idris with me. Alone."

* * *

**So there's the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I told you it would be heavy, I'm sorry again, but I want to be able to relate to my writing somehow. So what do you think Clary will say? Thanks for reading, a review would be nice!**

**E x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there!

So I noticed that some people think that what Sebastian wanted was pathetic, and I agree, but I put that in there as it was the best way for me to play things out where everyone sees the cuts on Clary's arm and how Clary sees Sebastian's good side, this is where you will probably hate me because the characters are quite OOC, but please understand that it is MY portrayal of how the characters are as it is the fanfiction world, (everything belongs to Cassandra Clare but, the plot is mine and therefore, I can portray people differently)

Thanks, E x

ps, this is the re write x

* * *

**Clary P.O.V.**

I heard that right, didn't I? My brother, who supposedly died for 6 months after being an evil prick and literally taking us all to hell expects me to trust him to go somewhere with him ALONE?! Well, he thought wrong there, I barely even trust him yet! I mean I know I probably went overboard by hugging him earlier but that's because he was good and my heart took over. If you saw your dead brother alive and well after dying without really getting to live life to the full as a good person which he currently is of course you would hug him! I promise you that I am definitely not going anywhere with him any time soon! So, therefore my answer is not a yes.

"No" I spoke defiantly, with a steely look on my face. He looked surprised, he actually thought I would jump at the chance to go with him didn't he? I shook my head in dismay and turned to walk away to my friends when the idiot grabbed my wrist and faced me towards him. I look down to hide my pissed off expression at his action.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Oh brilliant, now he's deaf **(No offence intended, I have nothing against deaf people).**

"No. I said no, and until I can trust you that's how it's staying" When he looked up to he looked angry, but when his gaze finally landed on me his face softened.

"Clary, I want you to help me, I NEED you to help me, I can't control myself without you by my side, please come?" He spoke the words like kt was a question, but I know the difference between a question and an order, and he was pretty much saying that the outcome won't be pretty if I don't go.

"I don't care if you NEED me, or if you can't control yourself, I mean come on, the wost you can do is take over the world if I don't 'control' your changes and even then, sadly for you, you blew any chance of getting into Idris 6 months ago by making your face VERY well known to the shadowhunters, even if I went with you you would be jailed within 10 minutes, you can't just waltz in there either, they think your DEAD Seb! You will be questioned on how you are alive, you haven't even told me yet! So no!"

I looked back up to see that his face had changed to a livid expression with evil, black eyes. _Oh shit... This is not good. Maybe that whole paragraph of my thoughts about hugging him was wrong._

"DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME CLARISSA?!" He screamed. _Yep, definitely wrong, angel I hate having a two sided brother, if he doesnt here a 'yes master, right away master!' He goes all devil mode on you! _I flinched as he grabbed my wrist again and held it in a death grip, but I held my ground.

"Yes, I did, now, if you don't mind would you let go of my arm before I end up having to remind you of the loopholes in your plan, or do I have to kill you again, _Jonothan_?" He flinched at the word Jonothan and I smirked.

"MY NAME ISN'T JONOTHAN. MY NAME IS SEBASTIAN!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"AND MY NAME IS CLARY, AND I DON'T TRUST YOU, BUT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" This made him snap, he raised his fist and I closed my eyes, grinning as I waited for him to break my jaw with his punch. But the punch never came. I opened my eyes to see someone I least expected taking a punch for me. Alec.

He lay there unconscious on the floor, I lturned to Izzy and Jace, who just shrugged with slight amusement, but with little concern as they saw him, laid there with blood trickling from his jaw. Magnus looked at Sebastian with daggers, and boy, if looks could kill, my brother would be dead tenfold by now. That's when I realised that Simon was no longer at Izzy's side, but now stood in front of my brother with a blank expression on his face, but I could tell he was angry because his fists were clenched and he looked tense.

"Did you just throw a punch at my best friend, and end up hitting my girlfriend's brother instead?" Yeah, he is real mad. I laughed at Simon's attempt of being scary, I mean , he has become stronger and well-built since he ascended as a shadowhunter, but he cannot take down Sebastian Morgenstern. Everyone turned to me with a confused glimmer in their eyes.

"Yes, I did, what you gonna do about it?" Sebastian had his signature smirk on, and I can tell he's planning something.

"I'm going to do this" Simon replied bravely whilst raising his fist, _wrong move bud. _I stepped forwards and pulled Simon out of Sebastian's reach just as my brother lunged forward to try and hit Simon in the stomach.

"I'll take it from here Si but thanks for the distraction!" He gave me a look that said 'I could've taken him myself', I shook my head and glanced towards Alec.

By now he was coming back to reality as Isabelle drew a healing rune on her brother. Magnus was also hovering over him whilst holding his hand, muttering about how he should be more careful and stay out of people's troubles.

Sebastian looked at me with a glare as I gently pushed Simon back towards where Jace was standing, looking like a loner, he probably knew that I had this, but he was still watching the scene play out carefully, waiting to actually help me in this... Brawl?

Simon was still sulking as I turned around to finish what I started, but i walked back to Simon and spoke.

"I'm sorry but A: you should be thanking me for saving your bum from being knocked over and B: I'm not having any more casualties, I can take him Si, I promise"

"Fine, but why did he go all evil on you?" He questioned. I grinned and replied with "I'll tell you later"

I walked away from the scene into the training room, knowing that everyone would think I'm insane for going to Sebastian's home, but also that my brother would obviously follow me in an attempt of convincing me to go with him, most likely during a fight. I grabbed some weapons and turned around, as I expected he was stood in the doorway with a straight face, but his eyes showed desire and determination. _Great, it's never good if your brother looks at you with desire in his eyes after asking you to go somewhere with him by ourselves._

"Clarissa, I'm going to give you two options, we can do this the easy way... Or the hard way" I smirked.

"And the hard way is?" I questioned spitefully.

"Well, if you don't come to Idris with me I'll have to make you, whether I have to drag you through a portal or knock you out cold, you will come to Idris with me" I laughed.

"Hmm... I think I'll choose the hard way, you can't go to Idris, everyone thinks your dead, plus, people know your face too well, you will be jsiled and questioned anout hiw you are alive, which you still haven't told me yet, so no." He looked astonished at my decision, he obviously thought I would get scared, but then the desire was back in his eyes, it disgusted me so much that I flung a dagger from my weapons belt when he wasn't expecting it. But he somehow caught it.

"Shouldn't have done that little sis, you shouldn't have done that" He smirked and tossed it back, but just like him, I caught it. He threw a punch at my jaw and left my jaw feeling numb. _Seriously what is it with him and hitting my jaw?_

"And why shouldn't I do that? Your favourite hitting spot is the jaw, even though you have a room full of weapons surrounding you, I gave you an advantage by leading you here, this is your goddamn home and you aren't using it to it's full potential, so I don't think I will regret a thing anytime soon Seb"

He gritted his teeth and kicked the blade I was grabbing out of my hand and onto the floor as I stumbled back a few paces but regained my balance. We started shouting insults when we did a bad move as we fought. For over 5 minutesnwe stayed there, fighting, until I got bored of going easy on him and flung another dagger towards him. This time it hit him where his heart is, he looked shocked, but regained himself, pulling the dagger out of his chest and dropping it to the floor with a clatter. He then grabbed his stele and quickly drew an iratze on himself, while I grabbed another dagger from my weapons belt and launched it towards his hand, it then stuck in his hand as he screamed in pain.

"That's how I felt when you held me in that house and almost killed me before you created the first endarkened and I'm still not regretting anything!" He looked furious as he, again, removed the dagger and drew another iratze on himself. I kicked the stele out of his hand before he finished the rune. This was obviously the last straw for him as he lunged towards me, but I dodged him with grace. Now, he was next to the door again, our fight had brought him further into the room and I didn't like it, like I said, this is practically his home, he's also unpredictable, home + weapons +unpredictableness usually equals death, so I'm glad I oushed him back towards the door, where I am safer.

I picked up another dagger and flung it towards him, smirking. My smirk was wiped from my face quickly though.

The dagger missed.

For the first time in nearly 4 months, the dagger missed it's target by a good few inches. But while it missed one person, those few inches hit a different target, who wasn't stood there before.

It was Jace.

Sebastian stole my smirk and placed it on his own face, he got up and grabbed his stele, but before he left the room he stopped and turned his head towards me, the smirk still gracing his face, his blonde hair contrasting with his eyes.

"Are you regretting it yet?" And with that he left.

* * *

Don't kill me! Theres your re write!

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

E x


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I know i know, im an idiot who hasnt updated in like 3 weeks, but I have reasons!

\- ive moved up to yr 10 early so ive been busy with my studies. (Dont ask, complicated shiz there)

\- its my birthday tomorrow so ive been spending time with friends and family.

-my mum and her partner jist broke up on saturday, i saw him as a stepdad so im finding it hard to cope and trying to sort myself out and think etc.

so those are my reasons! Please forgive moi! I included Jace and Clary's thoughts though!

E x

* * *

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I turned before I reached the door, to see that Jace was injured pretty bad, I did warn the girl did I not? She should've came with me, I've lived this life for 18 years now, but it doesn't mean that if I am good I won't have swings like that if I don't get what I want, Clarissa just doesn't know my true plan, truth or dare was my version of torture, Clarissa took the bait thinking that was all I wanted, but she is wrong there, I will be back. And when I'm back she will change her mind, or he won't be the only one with a knife to the chest. If I have to I will be taking them down one by one until they are all gone, but it will be all her fault.

"Are you regretting it yet?" I smirked and stepped over Jace's crippled body, leaving the room.

I strolled casually towards the exit when Isabelle blocked my way. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. You just cant get away from the, can you?

"Where's Clary and Jace? I swear to the angels if you killed them I will tear your heart out and make you run to get it back!" Izzy's temper is still the same, better get going then.

"Go have a look, I'd be quick though, I took their steles." I grinned as I held up their steles and realisation dawned on Alec's face, just as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest in pain. Magnus, Izzy and Simon all fell to their knees beside them, all staring at me with glares on their faces.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HE IS DYING, THAT SLIGHT PAIN EARLIER WAS YOU STABBING MY PARABATAI, I SWEAR IF HE IS DEAD IZZY WONT BE THE ONLY ONE KILLING YOU!" Alec screamed, while breathing heavily and trying to stay concsious.

"My my, Jace Is in a lot of pain isn't he? All because of his girlfriend..." Izzy gasped as I turned and left the institute, but not before glancing back to see their shocked and betrayed faces.

I grinned.

My work here is done, for now...

Clary P.O.V.

Sebastian left. I think he took our steles too, because I can't find them. All I can do is sit here in a heap from where I collapsed earlier, but I suppose that I should check Jace's pulse, it's the least I can do since I just practically murdered him. His pulse was slow, he is going to die if I don't do something, and I can't carry him, all that I can do is scream for help and hope that he doesn't die on me. So I did just that. I screamed and screamed until Simon, Izzy and Magnus came running into the room. But Alec wasnt there.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Izzy screamed, they hate me, I can see it in their eyes. Wven Simon seems angry at me. It's the first day we met all over again, no trust, no kindness, only helping because Jace said so and because it would help save the world. This is all my fault though, I deserve the shouting and the hate and the murderous looks. Because I just threw a knife at my boyfriend. And I don't know if I regret it anymore...

Jace P.O.V.

I was surprised when Clary threw that dagger at me, she never misses, this was on purpose. My girlfriend is killing me on purpose. It happened in a blur, I walked into the room to survey the fight, then Clary threw a dagger at me, which hit my chest, my arms had flew up to where the dagger was in an instant, I removed it, just as I fell to the floor. Clary's face was one of shock and guilt.

But then my eyes shut, I can't even open them. My girlfriend just killed me, after everything we went through, she just killed me, she can't have meant it, it must be a miss, but the worst part is, I can't even help her again like I promised, because SHE killed me, she ruined it all.

But wait, I can't be thinking if I'm dead. I'm not dead yet, but I will be soon. This thought must have panicked me, because now I'm fighting to try to open my eyes, but I can't.

Darkness, it's all I can see, it's all around me, everywhere.

The pain is slowly leaving me as I am obviously slowly dying.

I suddenly feel myself being lifted, while I hear voices whispering about my current state and if I will live. I strain to hear the conversation.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME YOU THREW A DAGGER AT SEBASTIAN AND IT MISSED?! BUT YOU NEVER MISS CLARY, YOU NEVER MISS! YOU JUST POSSIBLY KILLED MY BROTHER AND IF HE DIES, MY OTHER BROTHER WILL GO TOO BECAUSE HE IS HIS PARABATAI, THEY CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT EACH OTHER!"

Isabelle.

"I-I D-DIDNT MEAN TO, DONT FORGET HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AS WELL! W-WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD PURPOSELY KILL HIM AFTER WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?! DO YOU THINK I WILL SURVIVE IF HE DIES? I WILL BE DEAD IN SECONDS, BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE COMMITTED SUICIDE!"

Clary, she didn't mean it, it was an accident, I believe her, she couldn't have known I was there and thrown the dagger the second I got there on purpose, not even Sebastian can do that.

I need to tell them it's true, but how?

"Calm down, we don't want any more casualties, Alec is in the infirmary, Clary, you look like you are out of shape, Jace won't want either of you to die for him, especially when he won't die, I have a stele with me"

Simon.

True to his word I felt the tip of a stele on my chest, and the pain disappeared. I struggled to open my eyes but I still couldn't. I must be in a coma, but how do I get out of it?

"You're lucky Clary, if he died I would've killed you, whether it was an accident or not. You would be dead. Friend or not."

I somehow manage to sigh a little in relief at this statement, she wont kill Clary, as long as i dont die, so i wont let myself die. Not today.

Apparently that was what gave them hope.

hope you enjoyed! Please review your thoughts

e x


	6. Chapter 6

**Im having a shit day. Im sorry if this chapter is shit. I just admitted to my best friend that I had a crush on her and she rejected me. I respect that she doesnt like me. My other friend also admitted to my best friend that she has a crush on my best friend too. My best friend is confused. My other friend broke down and we thought she was gonna kill herself (shes tried before). And my heart is slowly being broken every day when i see my best friend hugging our other friends and i ended up sawing a tree with a pen knife. Twice. Plus its my brothers death anniversary next month. Fml :'(. I dont know what to do anymore, so my updates may be even less frequent while the above^ gets sorted. Sorry. Ill get on with it, u guys probs dont give a fuck about me anyway. **

**E x**

**-—**

3rd person P.O.V.

Here is Clarissa Morgenstern, debating whether she should've killed her brother the second she saw him instead of hesitating. Tears streaming down her face.

Here is Isabelle Lightwood, shouting at Clarissa Morgenstern about why she hates her and why she wishes she had never met her.

Here is Alec Lightwood, debating whether to intervine and help Clarissa, it wasn't her fault that Jace was stabbed after all.

Here is Magnus Bane, trying to fix Jace Herondale's wound. Unsure of what else he can be useful for.

Here is Simon Lewis, trying to calm his girlfriend, Isabelle from being aggressive to his best friend and former girlfriend, Clarissa.

And, there is Jace Herondale, slowly, but surely dying more and more. Each. And every. Day. His struggles to speak are obvious. His struggles to survive and protect his girlfriend real. Very real.

And there is Sebastian Morgenstern in a secret hideout, plotting his next strike. Plotting who to kill next. Plotting to give his little sister hell untill she succumbs and joins him to protect everyone around her. Including herself.

"...I HATE YOU CLARY! I FUCKING HATE YOU! IM LOSING MY FAMILY! IF HE DIES ALEC DIES. I HATE YOU! DONT EVEN LOOK AT JACE EVER AGAIN! NEVER!" Isabelle screamed, she had been for the past week. Never speaking. Always shouting. Crying. Shouting again. Heart breaking every day. Never mending. Always breaking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M SICK OF YOU SHOUTING AT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STAB HIM! I FEEL LIKE YOUR FORGETTING THAT ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO HAVE KNOWN TO THROW IT TOWARDS HIM BEFORE HE WAS EVEN IN THE FUCKING ROOM!" Clarissa. She's slowly giving up. Slowly debating on suicide. Then stopping for him. For Jace. For Simon. For them. She no longer wants to be here. Maybe she should run. Find her brother. Join him. But that's what he wants. For her to lose. For her to give up. Because this. This shit. This shit is just a game to him. A game of killing innocents till she gives up. It's always been his motives. Never thinking about others. Just how to get her to join him. So she won't give up. Not yet anyway...

But how long till she does? How long till she throws that knife again? But on purpose this time. How long till she kills these people. These things. Standing in front of her like she's a demon. A demon who betrayed her best friends. A demon who deserves no one.

"DONT GIVE ME EXCUSES! IF HE GOES I WILL KILL YOU!" Isabelle carried on screaming, she was that angry that she had her eyes closed tight like a child having a hissy fit, Clarissa noticed this. And Clarissa ran. She ran until she was halfwway to her mums old flat, where she first found out what Jace was. A shadowhunter. I am a shadowhunter, not a murderer, was all that was going through her head. She turned and ran back towards Central Park, catching a taxi halfway.

When she got out she walked to where she an Jace had trained when the fire was in him.

And her legs buckled, causing her to collapse on the floor. She cried. And those tears didn't stop till she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Clarissa, you got my note, I didn't think you would come, I thought you hated me sis?"

"They treat me like I'm a monster back there. I have nothing to live for currently, unless he lives, which he probably won't" Sebastian smirks at this.

"I didn't expect you to join me so fast to be honest, is it that bad?" He asked, concern. Yes, concern. Filled his voice. Clarissa looked up. His eyes were green again. She could trust him. But not fully. For now...

"Let's go then" Clarissa spoke as she stood up as gracefully as she could.

Sebastian grinned and led the way...

sorry its short, i wanted suspense. Do you like the new style? Sorry its not accurate. Im not in the mood to research all of this. If u don't like what ive done to Jace. Its meant to be about Clary and Jace, not in a love way. A family way. There will be Clace, but right now it's my mood right now. So if u dont like this story that much why the heck are you reading it? And yes. Im bi. If u have a problem with that I automatically have a problem with you. Sorry if im acting like a prick but if u read my top note u would know why. Please review your thoughts. If ur gonna critisize make it constructive please, dont just say "your story is shit i didnt like this chapter" etc. make it kind and cheer me up a bit? E x


	7. Chapter 7

**So i hate my life, i have a boyfriend who i love and am happy with but my friend who i told i liked her, yeah shes been igmoring me for a month now, I went to town with her and a few other friends today and we split up for a second, leaving me with said friend and my best friend Jenny, my friend kept walking off so i was shouting to tell her to comeback as there hasbeen a few mureders and kidnappings in thaare lately and she accused me of shouting at her in a mean way, so she stormed off again, so Jenn told me to stay behind and she would try and then my friend let her walk woth her and spoke to her the way she used to speak to me, so when she was done in that shop (i waited outside by myself) she walked past me as if i wasnt there. THATS ALL FOR SAYING I LOVED HER WHEN SHE KNOWS I DONT ANYMORE AS I HAVE MY OWN BOYFRIEND! I feel like everything I do is wring these days, but enough of me, im sorry i haven't updated in almost a month, but now u know why, ive been busy dealing with a shit giver, but I made this chapter longer in compensation**

**E x**

2 weeks later:

3rd person P.O.V:

Here is Jace, searching. Searching for his step brother Alec. He has recovered you see, and he wants to ask where his girlfriend Clary is, but his step sister Isabelle won't answer. As he turns to the library he finds the Clave shouting about two male and female shadowhunters going off on a rampage, using their stronger concentration of demon and angel blood to their own advantage...

Jace P.O.V.

Wait! Stronger demon and angel nephilim, isn't that Clary and Sebastian? But he left and Clary is still meant to be here? They would've told me if she had left, especially if it was to join his side! Is that why she hasn't visited me lately? Because she wasn't here? She would never do something like that though! I cleared my throat, getting ready to shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?! MY GIRLFRIEND WOULDN'T JOIN SEBASTIAN! SHE HATES HIM! " I shouted so loud that even Consul Penhallow turned to look to see who the speaker was, when she noticed that it was only me she rolled her eyes, obviously counting this as the most normal thing for me to do, which I wasn't sure whether to take as a compliment or not...

"Ah, Jace Herondale, I see you've recovered, you took a while, your also late for the meeting, you are eighteen now after all" She spoke down at me, as if I was merely one of her pawns and she was the queen in a game of chess, which angered me even more, but before i could walk over to start a fight Alec came and pulled my arms behind my back like a policeman with a murderer. I struggled against him but he tightened his grip, so I just spoke in a sarcastic manner to annoy the Consul.

"Oh wow, no 'Hello Jace, are you okay after your GIRLFRIEND STABBED YOU and almost killed you?' Or 'Hello Jace, I see you've made a good recovery, please sit so we can explain what is going on' OOOH! Or there's 'Hi Jace, your girlfriend has disappeared somewhere after stabbing you, but please sit down and we will explain what we think may of happened to her' I mean, that one is brilliant isn't it? Because I haven't seen my girlfriend in nearly 2 weeks and you've just described her and her brother running away right? I mean, what's better then to find out that your girlfriend has become evil through a CLAVE meeting huh? It's not like I have a heart or emotions or feelings anyway is it?" I said sarcastically, I am not in the mood for people to be speaking like that about my girlfriend. It was an accident but it doesn't mean I have forgiven her fully.

"Jace. Jace. JACE HERONDALE! Calm down or I'll send you back to the infirmary!" He had been shouting, trying to get my attention to shut me up before i did something stupid. But he didn't have to worry, the Consul didn't seem to care, again probably classed as the normal to her.

"What do you want me to say? This is a Clave meeting, if you can't handle the truth about your girlfriend you shouldn't be eavesdropping should you?"

"Just tell me what is going on please" I sighed, feeling Alec remove his grip on my arms so i could move freely again, he then moved to stand next to me, but never spoke during the whole time the meeting went on for.

"Your girlfriend has ran off with her brother, Sebastian Morgenstern, after an argument with Isabelle Lightwood, which has caused her to slowly become evil because of her brother's influence, lately they have been kidnapping people who have got on Sebastian's bad side, but there have been no deaths, but Clary has been seen going into one of the former Iron Sisters homes with black eyes, like Sebastian's, but we haven't got any ideas for that issue, otherwise we would give you a theory for how it happened, but currently we do not know as she never drank from the infernal cup to change her, plus, the cup was destroyed in Edom, correct?" The Consul explained patiently.

"That's correct, but how do you know the victims aren't dead?" I had a fair idea of what is going to happen, but I can't be sure, nothing is adding up, it's just like what happened when I was bound to him, except she isn't bound, she left willingly...

3rd person P.O.V.

Here is the girl, watching in the corner, unnoticed by the crowd of Clave members, grinning as the meeting got more and more interesting with each second, the grin getting wider as more information and theories were deemed wrong by the girl, who, I might add, is the very girl who they are currently talking about, in fact, you could say that she is the most spoke about and wanted girl in the shadowhunter world, apart from her brother, his miraculous return has brung mystery and gossip all through Alicante, she would know, as she has been spying there too.

Clary P.O.V.

I watched the Clave meeting with a smirk, they don't know a thing at all...

I've been discovering lots of new things I can do with my extra angel power, I am currently using the rune that makes me invisible not only to mundies, but to everyone, even the nephilim, unless I want only a certain group of people to see me, so right now I could make it so that Jace can see me but no one else can, or I could mess with Isabelle and appear in fromt of her and then disappear, that would be funny.

I could even change my eye colour if I tried, but I haven't mastered that yet, so I just wear contacts instead. But I'm not here for that stuff, I'm here to find out the next step the Clave is going to take so we can avoid them.

Once the meeting had ended I decided to take a risk and meet Jace in his room, where I then made myself visible to only him, when he opened the door and walked in he didn't seem to notice me in the far corner of the room, so I decided not to speak until he noticed me. But instead he took a shower.

After about five minutes of waiting for him to finish his shower and get dressed he finally noticed me, where he jumped back in shock before looking closer in disbelief at the sight of me, I laughed as he said my name like he was seeing a dead person's ghost, but in this situation, the new me.

Jace P.O.V.

The meeting has finished, they are going to track Clary to wherever she is right now, but it might not work after what happened with Sebastian last time, they won't be taking any risks that could leave trails, but they said it was worth trying just incase.

I entered my room and headed straight for the shower, where i had a long, cold shower to clear my head of the events that I have been filled in on in the past month.

I threw on my black leather clothes used for shadowhunting and grabbed some gear and my stele, planning to go demon hunting, but just as I looked up from my desk, where my stele had been I saw a girl, the girl I love, the girl who almost killed me, the girl that is currently missing, the girl I call my girlfriend. Clarissa Morgenstern. I shook my head slightly, going back to grabbing my coat, but when I looked up again she was still there. It wasn't my imagination.

That is Clary. But it can't be Clary. She didn't have black streaks in her hair, or red eyes, or a piercing on her earlobe. This isn't MY Clary. She laughed at my double take as if I was an idiot. I tried to speak but all i could say was her name, which made her howl with laughter. I looked at her with a betrayed look. She never howled when she laughed, she never broke rules. She definitely didn't kidnap people either.

"Well? Are you going to speak or should I just leave, I AM taking a risk just being here and seeing you, but I decided to stay a little longer to say hello. You should be grateful" she spoke as if I was the bad guy, when she had stabbed me, betrayed everyone and kidnapped people.

I finally found my voice and found the right words to say.

"Clary, how are you here? What do you mean 'a little longer'? Grateful for what? You throwing knives carelessly? Also, what the hell has happened to you?" She grinned

"I've been watching the Clave meeting, this is me staying a little longer, I'm here to show you something, which is what you should be grateful for."

"Clary, what are you on about? What do you want to show me that I should be grateful for?" She grinned and removed something shiny from behind her back. It was a needle, but before I could react it was too late, she had grabbed my hand and injected whatever it was into me, and everything went black. I was unconscious again...

3rd person P.O.V.

Here is the girl. Kidnapping. Well in this case, boyfriend-napping. She had took her stele out of her pocket and she had drew a portal on the wall, dragging the victim, which was in this case, her boyfriend, through the portal, but not before making herself fully invisible again and drawing another of her new runes on his and her wrists; the Invius (trackless) rune, so no one could find them, like every other person she had kidnapped. It was also on her brother's wrist.

The girl laughed a little, she had thought that Jace Herondale would be the hardest to fool, but instead he was the easiest...

Well there you go. Enjoy. Review or whaever you wanna do. I Don't mind.

bye

E x


	8. Chapter 8

The boy woke in his room, startled, he glanced around to make sure everything was real and that it was must a dream, when he noticed that this room was not _his_ room, but a copy of it. He ran towards the door and opened it, _well that was easier than expected._ The boy thought_, surely it should be harder for me to leave? _The boy, Jace, left the room, putting his right foot towards the floor the way you would dip your toes into a pool when its too cold. The hall had 3 routes; straight ahead were some stairs, to the left were some more rooms, probably containing the other people that had been kidnapped lately, but to the right were 2 rooms, Jace could tell that they were Sebastian and Clary's rooms because one if the doors had a manga character painted on it and Jace could remember Clary's obsession with anime, manga and all things comics, just like Simon.

He decided that he shouldn't go left because it could be a risky move if the people are being held hostage, no, not if, they are being held hostage, then he remembered, that he too, was a hostage, the stairs were also a risky move as there couldn't be as many hostages with only two people, Sebastian may be strong, especially with Clary on his side, but they weren't strong enough to do all _this,_ there must be more people on their side_. _He decided that everywhere he could gowas risky, so he decided to go left, towards Clary's room, because his gut instinct was practically dragging him there.

As he stepped towards Clary's room he heard footsteps which stopped behind him, he tensed, getting himself into a fighting stance, when he heard a small laugh, the boy spun around to see his girlfriend carrying a manga book called Attack on Titan in her hand, he saw no threat to her so he relaxed slightly, but still ready for a fight, unlike last time, he has an advantage of expectation and being slightly better at fighting than her. For a few seconds no one spoke, the boy didn't really know what to say anymore, her eyes were back to the beautiful emerald green colour but her hair still had black tips, she was becoming a stranger to her again and Jace didn't like that. Before he could think of something to say she spoke.

"I leave you knocked out for 2 minutes and you wake up and the first thing you do is go to find your captor, you'd be a crap hostage wouldn't you?" She laughed again, leaving him confused, he IS a hostage, isn't he?

"But, but, I am being held hostage aren't I?" The boy questioned his girlfriend in a confused manner.

"Well yes and no, Sebastian thinks you're asleep as an effect from the drug I was meant to give you but I switched it with a drug that would just knock you out, but i had to be convincing when I did it otherwise you wouldn't have that glint of hate in your eyes, or the way you don't trust me. Keep that there for me, I'm finding a way out okay? Sebastian will be back soon but don't worry he isn't actually doing anything to the hostages, he's trying to make a diversion, but he hasn't told me what for yet. He might try something on you though so be ready, heres your stele, hide it under your mattress." The girl said with determination in her eyes as she handed him his stele, but before he could ask about the drug he was oushed into his room with the door shut behind him...


End file.
